I wanna
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: In which Marik and Bakura go on a summer vacation, with all the whims and canny of doing whatever Marik chooses. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even ask." Bakrua grumbles. TODAY: I wanna...Cyber.
1. I wanna Prolouge

I Wanna...

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

I Wanna...Prologue.

It was a breezy, beautiful day.

On an unknown, desolate place only home to the several short sub-human species known as "Chibis" and only a handful of human beings; two boys, a man, a meme, and several friends of their own were(unknowingly) traveling to an island; full of all sorts of exotic species, lush lands, sandy beaches, and an amazing city to match. It was one of those islands that you only dreamed about, but one you knew would be exploited for profitable gain if it was discovered by the wrong marketing mastermind.

Well, the point was, it's beautiful. Picture perfect. And what better way to spend a summer vacation, right?

But enough about the description: Let's get on with the actual prologue, shall we?

" Ahhhh...it's good to take a break." A young man in his late 20's put down his suitcases in order to yawn and stretch his arms up high. "I can't wait to relax in one of those hammocks."

The young man was a guy of 5 ft. 'something' stature, with a reddish-brownish beard and a friendly personality to match. In other words, he was an ordinary guy searching for a getaway from his extraordinary life. He would have looked about as ordinary as everyone else(what with a sky blue hibiscus-patterned shirt and some khaki shorts) save for the fact he was wearing a blue cap decorated with colorful buttons. The kind with catch catch phrases, such as: "Because shut up" and "In Canada!" However, on a small island known as...known as...um...well...*heh!*(Well, it definitely wasn't duelist kingdom, that's for sure!) he was sure to be able to get away from the life of Anime Convention Booths, stuffy hotel rooms, traveling with an Internet meme, and crazy psychotic frothing-at-the-mouth rabid fans.

He picked up his suitcases and was about to keep on walking when he heard a nasally sounding voice that was quite...loud. The light breeze did a great job of carrying the voice and turning it into an unique lilting tune.

"...and it'll be so much fun! We can try new things, do new stuff, eat new foods, and go on safari adventures! Heck, maybe we can even go pirating!"

"You mean like Gay Pirates?"

"...Wait, what?'  
>"I said like Fey Pirates."<p>

"What? Tina Fey's never been in a pirate movie!"

"Just check the credit roll of 'Pirates of The Caribbean.'."

"Okay, now I know you're lying. You hate pirate movies. Especially 'Pirates of the Caribbean."

The blue capped man then heard the hysterics of a deep-voice with a British accent. "Okay, you've got me. I was just joking."

"So what was it you had said before?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh."

The blue-capped man, deciding he had heard enough, had set down his suitcases and off the lightly foot-trodden dirt path he was traveling on. Pushing aside some tall grasses and dandelions, he moved in slowly, for fear of being spotted. Once he decided he was in a good spot-the bamboo shoots definitely promised some good concealment-he crouched down and glanced around. Past the taller bamboo shoots, the huge piles of sand dunes and near the ocean's calm waves, he spotted them: two boys who seemed to be exact opposites, but ran quite parallel when paired together.

One of them was nicely tanned, with bleach blonde hair to match, and what seemed to be violet-colored eyes. He was wearing gold jewelery on his arms and shoulders. A lavender shirt that cut off at his midriff and a pair of leather pants completed his look. To some people, he would have come off as effeminate, but it didn't bother him much.

The other boy had ridiculously fluffy hair with chocolate eyes, really pale skin, and was wearing a sky-blue and white striped shirt with some jeans. In other words, he looked pretty normal(save for that poofy hair...it really made him want to laugh.)

"Hey Bakura," The nasally voice which had originated from the tan skinned boy said. "It's a really good thing Ryou's family has a vacation house way out here on an uncharted island."

"Yes Marik." The poofy headed boy now known as Bakura responded. "It's pretty convenient. Too convenient. It makes you suspicious as to what they do in order to even have enough money to afford this."

"Well, he's your 'vessel' right? Surely you talk to him every once in a while." Marik looked at him with a gleam in his violet eyes. "Besides, he's a Binky-boy who's a total pushover. What are the odds of his parents being anything other than...well, British?"

"Hm...well, I guess you're right. Anyway, we should be getting back to the beach house, since it's getting late and all."

"Aw, already? But Bakura," Marik suddenly dropped his happy glower and put on his puppy dog eyes. "The sun's setting!"

"I don't care."

You're EFFing lying!" Marik screeched. "Besides, staying out for sunset isn't going to kill you."

"But Marik...my skin-"

"Oh, phooey! Sunset barely qualifies as tanning. Now sit down and watch it with me."

"...No-"

"I COOMMAND YOU!"

"Ugh, FINE!"

The two boys sat down where they stood, watching the colorful rays of the sunset waving goodbye while it's luminous kisses reflected off the water and onto their faces.

Unbeknown to them, a man in a blue cap who had finished observing them was walking off with a smile on his face.

They were going to be quite the "Down the beach" neighbors.

)

U

Author's Notes!

Hello fans! Sorry it's been forever since I've uploaded anything, but you know life and it's malfunctions...and distractions. Not to mention the new operating system we're now using(Linux is so different from Microsoft) but no problems! Anyway, a little bit about the fic:

This Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic is based off of Little Kuriboh's renditions and versions of the characters. So if ya' see a familiar catch phrase or two in there: no worries! All rights are reserved.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to their respective rights and owners.

Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged(canceled) series Belongs to Little Kuriboh.

**All characters are fictional unless stated otherwise. **

Wait...who said I was gonna tell ya who was who? You guys are smart enough to figure it out yourselves! ;)

'Till next time though,

see you soon!

-Yoshi.C!


	2. I wanna Settle Down

I Wanna...

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

I Wanna...settle down

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to wish you a good mid-morning.

At least that's what it is for this set of main characters. For ladies and gentlemen, this is the real beginning of the real story. Then what was the purpose of the prologue? Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh, you'll see. But enough about me and my pre-beginnings:_**On to the real one, I say...**_

"Augh, thank Ra that we finally made it!" Bakura scowled with irritation clearly written all over his face. His jaw was twitching at 15 miles per hour, and he was pretty sure his eyebrow was twitching at least twice as fast as that. "I don't think I could've taken anymore of that pilot's voice."

_'It was just like Marik's except __twice __as annoying. Gosh, I never want to hear the word 'Hokagè' uttered near my existence again, or I swear I'll chop that person into pieces and mail them straight to the Shadow Realm!'_

"Oh Bakura," Marik spoke up as he leapt a pace forward in order to keep up with him and his irritation. "It wasn't all that bad."

"Wasn't **all that bad**? Marik, we flew on a class lower than economy-"

"Alright, so we had to share a seat, big deal."

"The airplane food was stale. And molded."

"All airplane food sucks-"

"They had no adequate snacks!"

"Oh, you're just saying that because they didn't have crumpets and tea."

"And for some $#&ing reason, when ever I typed a line on my Laptop, the cargo compartment would shove and bump around and say: "FWOCKIN SOCKS!" I mean, do you even know what kind of socks fwockings are?"

"*Tsk!* *Tsk!* *Tsk!* Bakura, Bakura..." Marik drawled. "You're forgetting something."

"Oh yes. That's right. THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT WAS GA-"

"You don't know that!"

"Then why did he keep on hitting on me and winking suggestively, huh Marik? Why'd he do it?"

"Whoa, Bakura, calm down. And no, that's not what you forgot."

"The WHAT did I forget, Marik?" The poofy haired spirit was currently setting a new record in eye-twitching at an amazingly stressful but amusing scale.

"You forgot that getting here was only half the journey. Or in this case, part of it. So what if getting here was tough? We've go two months of summer to make up for it." Marik flashed him a small smile.

"But..." Bakura would've argued himself up another point, but he was too stupified by Marik's response to even try. Heck, it sounded pretty...smart. Profound..._maaaabye_ just a little bit. Somewhat. Meh.

"Just don't worry about it and c'mon. Oh wait...Bakura, I think we just missed the beach house." Marik turned around and pointed to the bright baby blue house sitting right in front some reeds and tall onion grasses. There were a couple of unusually dark rocks right behind the grasses, and behind that were sand dunes, more grasses, and a gentle slope upwards onto what might've been a foot path.

The house itself had white wooden stairs that led up to the pine wooden porch, furnished with a rickety rocking chair and a small wire patio table. If you looked close enough, you could see that past the rust it was supposed to be baby blue, just like the outside of the house. The two boys backtracked and stopped right in front of it.

"Well...home sweet home." Marik said.

"I call the master suite-"

"NO FAIR! You always call the master suite!"

"Because out of the both of us, I'm the smartest, most mature, and the more menacing evil." Bakura gloated.

"Okay. So all of those are your opinions, but I'm evil _and _incredibly sexy! You can't deny that."

"Well...lemme think about that."

"Oka-"

"No."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because all in the end, I really don't care."

"Man," Marik raised an eyebrow. "Talk about the apathetic wet blanket."

Seeing the inside of the house was quite the treat indeed. Fresh pine smelling floors, a hallway on the left decorated with portraits of Ryou's family and their family friends. There was also a coat rack and a door that appeared to be a closet. Or at least that's what they guessed. On the right of walking in the house, there was a door that they decided to check out later. Right now, they were eager to set down their suitcases and bags and claim rooms and belongings.

"Alright, now I call the second biggest room upstairs!" Marik raced straight ahead into the kitchen, then ran to his right in which there was a short hall. There were two doors and one on each side. The one on the right turned out to be a bathroom; while the one on the left turned out to be a room. Marik then went to the left of the kitchen, walked down a short hallway, and then turned left. He opened up what seemed to be the master suite, then closed the door. Confused, he walked back into the kitchen, walked out of it, then checked the door that they saw on the right when they first came in. It turned out to be a study.

"So..." Bakura stated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bakura, there's something wrong with this house." Marik looked back at his white-haired friend with some genuine concern.

"What Marik?"

"This house...it has NO UPSTAIRS!"

"You mean a second floor?"

"It's missing that too!"

"So?"

"SO?" Marik grew exasperated. "**SO?** Bakura, we can't live in a house that has half of it missing! If we did, the Evil Council will make a laughing stock of us!"

Bakura then proceeded to do a face palm. "Marik you _fool_, the house isn't missing an upstairs."

"It's not?"

"No, stupid. It's done deliberately." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of a bungalow?"

"A _bungalow_?" Marik fumbled the word inside his mouth. "It sounds like a word you would use to describe a whole bunch of junk you've got hanging low in your trunk." He then proceeded to look at his bottom.

Bakura then proceeded to hand palm his face a second time.

"Relax Bakura, I was just joking. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Marik chuckled.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Listen Marik: you may be feeling all carefree and Whoop-dee- mother%$#ing-do-dah, but i'm not, okay? I feel like total &!#, and if you really want to make me happy-I mean, REALLY happy, then you'll get lost for the next two hours." The white-haired boy groaned.

"Okay, but after you're done can we go down to the beach? I'd really like to see the sunset-"

"Bollocks." Bakura growled out of anger and frustration(he was starting to get a really bad headache). "Marik, if you leave me alone for 20 minutes we can do whatever you want EVERY DAY for the rest of the summer!"

"Okay!" Marik picked up his bags and suitcases and hurriedly walked to his room.

"Finally." Bakura sighed as he picked up his own belongings and trudged to the room he claimed.

_The airplane was cramped. That much we could see see clearly. So cramped that Marik and I had to share a seat. Since I refused to be emasculated by sitting in his lap, well...he sat on mine. It was either that or have him out of my sight. I guess that wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for my irrational fear of him actually doing something stupid out of my sight. And when I mean do something stupid, I mean do something stupid enough to maim himself. Or get maimed. I'm not going through the trouble of fixing him tea and tucking him in when he gets hurt._

_Anyway, Marik was occupied with looking out of the window at each of the passing clouds he saw. Every time he saw one he liked, he would bounce up and down in excitement. As one would see, this was making quite the uncomfortable predicament for me. For every time, his buttocks would have a bad habit of chafing against my lap and...well, you get the picture. I would tell him to shut up and sit down each time, but I don't recall having the unnerving discomfort I thought I would be having. I didn't care who saw(for one reason or another) because it was Marik. Daft, silly, childlike-gleam-in-his-eye Marik. And well...he was my evil counterpart-in-crime. Dare I consider him a friend? _

_'It doesn't matter.' I thought. And all of the sudden, the crowd shrunk and the noise level dimmed, and the area around us illuminated with a serene glow._

_"Bakura look!" Marik leaned forward to point out of the window(something I would appreciate for quite the time to come.) "It's a banana with wings! And there goes it's baby! Oh, and I think that's Yugi's hair-wait no, it's just Jaden's...or a Kuriboh. Hey Bakura, don'tcha think Jaden's hair would qualify him as a furry?" A small pause of silence stretched out for at least half a minute. "Nah. He'd probably have to be beaten by Kaiba first." _

_Little did my friend know, my lip was quirking to the left in a small smile. Yep, this was the good life._

_All of a sudden, the sky turned from sky blue to a dark pitch black. The clouds started shifting from red, to orange, yellow to green, blue to purple, and every other color on the spectrum. Then past all of the crazy-colored clouds, I saw a pinnacle of light streaming from straight ahead...it grew bigger and bigger. That irrational fear that I was in danger, that WE were in danger hitched up in my throat. My hands grew clammy with sweat; the heart that I was licensed without permission started beating out of control. Out-of-character thoughts and suggestions plagued my mind in order to save my said friend. _

"_Bakura, what's going on?" The violets stared at me with concern in their eyes._

_I turned to my left, only to see everyone in the plane dissipating into mere dust. The light was getting brighter and brighter as the fear in my throat increased. The emergency masks that were used in planes fell from the ceiling. I pulled the one from right above us, put it on Marik, and pushed him into the now empty seat right next to me._

"_Bakura, what's going on?"_

"_Shut up and stay still in the seat, oh may Ra help me I'll..." I pinned Marik with a look so harsh that I hoped he would stay stuck to the seat._

_He looked at me with the eyes of a innocent kid, one that didn't understand but obeyed. "Look Marik, just...stay here, okay?"_

_The outline of his figure started to dissappear due the the blinding brightness of the light, which had suddenly developed prism-like flames that had started to lick at my body. They engulfed me quickly while they seemed to embrace my blond-haired friend gently._

_"Bakura...Bakuraaaa...Bakura!" He called._

_His violets were the only thing that remained emblazoned by the time I realized we were burning in the sun._

"Bakuraaaaaaaa...Bakura?" A nasally voice piped up quite loudly. "Hey Bakura, are you awake? I mean, that _is_ your awake face, right?"

Bakura's eyes cracked open only to be met with two round and inquisitive violets. They then rounded out in shock.

"Marik?"

"Yeah, you've been out for like, 7 hours. For a second, I thought you were unconscious or something! I was worried, man. But in the meantime, I was actually able to finish unpacking my stuff. Want me to help you with yours?"

Bakura, who was still trying to regain some foothold on reality due to his dream, sat up. It was one of the more intense dream sequences that he had in a few months, and his borrowed heart was still trying to regain it's composure. He looked out the window and realized it was going to get dark pretty soon.

"Nah." He said. "Let's got catch that sunset."

)

O

Author's Block!

Huzzah! The first chapter is officially done! The scene you saw in the Prologue was the sunset walk that they took. So yes...the story begins!

This Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic is based off of Little Kuriboh's renditions and versions of the characters. So if ya' see a familiar catch phrase or two in there: no worries! All rights are reserved.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to their respective rights and owners.

Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged(canceled) series Belongs to Little Kuriboh.

**All characters are fictional unless stated otherwise. **

Pfft! As if you're not smart enough to figure it out yourselves!

'Till next time though,

see you soon!

-Yoshi.C!


	3. I wanna Cyber

I Wanna...

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

I Wanna...Cyber

The next morning Marik Ishtar woke up in his new room.

It was a very unusual experience to wake up in a place that wasn't yours, especially with it being unfamiliar and all. However, with his Buzz Lightyear action figure on the right of his bed, and his Millennium Rod on the left he was confident that he would be able to take on the day. He got up from bed, did a few stretches, and then walked next door and into his bathroom.

"Alright, let's-WOAH!" Marik jumped back in shock away from the mirror. "Is that a...a yellow _Kuriboh _on my head?"

Yep, Marik Ishtar was gonna conquer the day; but he had to conquer his bed hair first.

"Good Morning, Bakura! I hope you're ready to do a lot of fun stuff, because I am-Bakura?"

Turns out, Marik had walked into the study, hoping to see Bakura. What he saw instead was Bakura's legs sticking out from under a huge desk, while the desk itself was mumbling a bunch of incoherent angry curses.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Desk, but I think your buttocks are smashing my friend. Do you mind moving?"

The desk didn't move, but instead sighed in frustration.

"Hey! I command you to m-"

"Marik, it's not the desk that's talking," Came a muffled voice. "It's me."

"Oh...are you stuck?"

"No, not yet."

"Want me to pull you out?"

Bakura sloughed a heavy sigh and admitted defeat. "Fine. Might as well."

Marik grabbed Bakura by the ankles and started to pull him out. He was able to pull him out up to his abdomen, when Bakura yelped: "Ouch! Marik, stop pulling!"

"What's wrong Bakura?"

"...I'm stuck."

"Well, how'd that happen?"

"I think my hair got caught in a wire."

"Wait, did you say your hair?"

"Yes-"

A snicker sounded from the blond boy's lips before he realized it.

"Are you...are you _laughing _at me, Marik?"

"Well, I always did tell you to cut it." A snicker fell out.

"And I'm always telling you to cut yours!"

"Yeah, well mine isn't ridiculously poofy."

"Oh, yeah? Well let's look at yours!"

"Ha! Sorry Bakura, but you're not in the position to do that right now." Marik ran from the room giddily saying: "Man, the Evil Council's going to love this one!"

"Hey! HEY! **HEY**! Marik, get back here! You better not be planning on taking a picture, or else-" While he was yelling, Bakura had been twisting his head back and forth, trying to get his hair unstuck. A hard jerk to the left, and it was freed!

"Alright, now make sue you look as desperate to get freed as possible, 'cause it's got to be good-Hey!" Marik walked back in only to be facing his white haired 'partner-in-humiliation'. "Which cockroach decided to free you?"

"I'll be taking that." Bakura plucked the camera from his friend's hand with a smirk on his face and started to walk back to his room. Unfortunately, he only took five steps.

"Hey, gimme that back!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But it's mine-"

"NO means NO!"

"Fine!" Marik scoffed as he pulled his Millennium Rod from behind his back. "Steve...RETRACT!"

As soon as he shouted those words, the camera plucked themselves from Bakura's hands, bumped him in the nose, and shot back into Marik's awaiting palm.

"What the **Bloody Hell** was that?" Bakura cried out in shock.

"It's my usual power, Bakura. Nothing new."

"B-but...you used it...on a camera-"

"Named Steve. Duh." Marik rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Getting stuck by your hair and being stumped by a camera named Steve. Gosh, it must EFFing suck to be you, Bakura." Marik stated nonchalantly and walked back into the kitchen.

His counterpart: not doing so well. He was seeing annoying orange and it was pissing him off.

"Y'know, I think I'll go call the Internet company." Bakura pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and stormed to his room.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the uncharted island, in the vast land of Konoha, there lay a small Internet company in the red district: between the nook and cranny of a porn shop and a shabby apartment complex. There, in that spot there was a fluorescent lit place known as 'Clucky's Service: We don't provide wings, but we install like CluckWork!'

The small shop was run by an honest, had working Internet meme known as Clucky the Chicken and a few of his other hardworking friends. There was Birdie Sparrows, a little-known fan based comic character that not only had long hair_ and_ feathers, but was also proportionally the same height as his friend, Panda. Panda was a lean female panda who walked on two legs, and wore her long hair up in buns. The two were quite the fantastic duo, whether put together in comics or in a work environment; and that's exactly why Clucky chose them. Despite rumors of a love affair between the two(which he wouldn't mind seeing go public) he wouldn't fire them for anything.

And then there were the Narutos. There was the Naruto that had discovered him, taken him in, and let him play with his one-foot-tall brick wall. He also had an emo friend who always had a habit of confusing people for logs. Logs that he knew he was destined to fight. Yep, Clucky missed those days, and still managed to Skype with the same Naruto.

And then there was the other Naruto that was his business partner and his assistant manager. This current Naruto smoked, farted, made an extremely narcissistic movie about himself, and was loud. Very LOUD. But he loved and respected this Naruto all the same. Besides, let's face it: he knew David Bowie and had an amazing Capitalistic thumb.(That's a surprisingly amazing effect of narcissism.)

On most days, business was business as usual. There was a certain hustle and bustle in the office that put everyone in a pretty good mood. Most of them would go out to either Ichi-Raku's or Bugerpher King and have a great time. Then it'd be slow for a little while, and stuff would pick back up again. By 7:30 p.m, the shop would be closed, and the cycle would start again tommorow. The only exception for this schedule would be Thursdays.

It was a pretty well-known fact that Thursday was the most drawn out day of the entire week. It just..._dragged_ the same way an Unabridged DBZ fight had a tendency to be. A lot of hopeful hype with no business, barely any calls, and no seeming end in sight. So the crew unaminously decided that they would hire at least two other people to sit around and get paid half as much do to nothing, just in case something did happen. Which brings us to our current predicament: a Saiyan and his ghoulish(for he was indeed a ghost) friend waiting around for their fast food to arrive.

"Gosh, how long does it take Spacey's to get here? It feels like FOREVER!" Groaned the spiky-haired Sayan.

"Hey Vegeta..."His bald ghost friend piped up. "Is it here yet?"

"No."

"Is it here yet?"

"No."

"Is it here yet?"

"**No**."

"How about now, Vegeta-"

"God dammit, Nappa." Vegeta did a face palm. "I'm tired. If anyone calls...just answer...the...ZzzzzzZzzzz..." Vegeta had fallen asleep in the swivel chair he was sitting on, leaving Nappa to answer the phone.

"Well. No wonder they're paying us this much to do this miserable job. It's even making ME sleepy. And i'm Nappa." The ghost yawned.

No late had he said that, the phone at the desk rang.

"WOAH! That was unexpected yet plot-wisely predictable at the same time." The bald ghost floated to the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello, and welcome to the Internet shop that's run by a silly meme. You're talking to the one and only Ghost Nappa here. How can I help you?"

There was a short pause on the other end. Then a deep voice answered and said: "I thought this was 'Clucky's Service'."

"It sure is! We don't do wings, but we do the Internet! No innuendo intended." Nappa grinned. "So, whatcha' want?"

When Bakura had called the number on the sheet of paper, he was pretty skeptical at first. The sheet of paper was worn and yellowed; how did he know that the company still existed? But evidently, the shop was lively and running, and the gruff but happy sounding voice on the other end was a testament to that. He even bothered to throw in their catch phrase.

"God Dammit Nappa..." He heard another voice on the other end, but this voice sounded exhausted.

Bakura swore he heard him say something along the lines of: 'Letting ghosts answer phones...such a stupid idea.' but he wrote it off to the guy's incoherent mumblings.

"Hello? What the hell do you want?" The exhausted voice asked.

"I would like to have the Wi-Fi in my house...re-connected, please." Bakura stated casually.

"Alrightly, lemme just figure out where you're calling from, and-_WOAH!_"

The person on the other line exclaimed. "It's been a while since we've last gotten a call from here."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's been at least three years." The voice sounded a bit less exhausted and a little more energized. "May I ask whom I'm speaking to?"

"Apparently, somebody you already know." Bakura rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this.

"Ryou...is that you?"

"Um..." Bakura's mind was all tounge-tied, but apparently his mouth wasn't. "Yes."

"Ryou, baby! How's it been? It's been three years! So, how are the Puccalaka-Puccalaka Islands?"

"Pucca...laka...Puccalaka?"

"Yeah? Considering they haven't changed the name of the island yet, right?"

"Um...I wouldn't know. I just got here yesterday."

"Oh! I see...still settling in, huh? Well, those three years have done you well. You've seemed to changed for the better."

"Really now?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. Seems like your voice has finally cracked."

"Yes...yes it has." Bakura said a little hesitantly.

"So Ryou," Bakura could imagine the voice on the other end of the line twirling his finger around the phone cord. "Have the coconuts fallen from the tree?"

"What?"

"Are the sacks hanging low?"

"What the Bloody Hell-"

"Hey Vegeta! Ask him if his balls have dropped yet!"

"What the _BLOODY HELL_!" Bakura shouted. "Of course my balls have dropped, and besides, that's none of your business!"

"Woah, woah! Cool your jets, Ryou." Vegeta said. "It's just a question."

"Yeah. We were just playing." The guff voice said.

"So when are you coming to fix the Internet?"

"Oh. Well, we'll borrow Goku's Nimbus, and in 2 to 3 days we'll be flying in with style as usual."

"Okay. Thanks"

"No Problem, Ryou."

"Hey! Hey, Vegeta! I have something I wanna say!"

"*Sigh!* What, Nappa?"

"I wanna say something!"

"O_kay_..."

"Hey Ryou."

"What?"

"Pics or it didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?"

"HAHAHAHAHA-heh-heheh-heh!" The duo laughed.

Then there was a click and a long beep after that.

"God damn that guy and his Nappa..." Bakura growled.

"Hey Bakura, what was that about? I heard some yelling and you sounded very angry. And very British." Marik asked as he walked back into the study.

"It was just the stupid Internet company. They thought I was Ryou and asked me some stupid questions. Did you know that the place is run by an Internet meme?"

"Really now?" Marik asked.

"Yes, and apperantly, he has a ghost working as one of their phone operators. Maybe."

"Oh. Well, from what I heard, that ghost got smacked pretty hard with some puberty highlights."

"Yep. He didn't see it coming." Bakura replied. "Well, we're not going to be getting any Internet for 2 to 3 days, so I won't be able to cyber."

"We've got a whole island to ourselves Bakura, and all you really wanna do is Cyber? Sheesh, you're such a Binky Boy."

"And you're an Idiot."

"Hey!"

And with that, the second day passed.

O-O

)

Author's Block!

Hey guys! This chapter might have seemed uneventful, but trust me, it's pretty important to the plot. Hope it made you guys happy.

This Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic is based off of Little Kuriboh's renditions and versions of the characters. So if ya' see a familiar catch phrase or two in there: no worries! All rights are reserved.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to their respective rights and owners.

Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged(canceled) series Belongs to Little Kuriboh.

Vegeta's and Ghost Nappa were based off the TeamFourStar Renditions and characters from the TeamFourStar Abridged Parody.

Dragon Ball Z belongs to their respective rights and owners.

TeamFourStar Abridged Parody Belongs to TeamFourStar.

**All characters are fictional unless stated otherwise. **

Pfft! As if you're not smart enough to figure it out yourselves!

'Till next time though,

see you soon!

-Yoshi.C!


End file.
